Human and Humanoid
by Yami's Devil
Summary: Yugi is part robot, Atem is human, when both meet, Atem starts to have feelings for Yugi, but when Atem finds out that Yugi is really a robot, can he really love something that he hated all his life? Can he find a love for a robot?
1. Chapter 1

DeathAngelYugi: I just got bored so I posted this story on this site so enjoy

Ryou: Great, another story that she will possibly torturer us in (sarcastic)

Yugi: Yeah, I can't wait (sarcastic)

Yami: You better be nice

DeathAngelYugi: (pulls out a iphone and presses the 'play' button and the Barney theme song starts playing) EAT THIS YAMI BITCH!

Yami: (growls and stands up and starts dancing to the song) I HATE YOU FOR PUTTING THAT CONTROLLER CHIP IN MY HIPS, YOUR THE BITCH! (Bakura and Marik pull out their phones and start recording the whole thing) Remind me later to kill you two later!

Bakura/Marik: NEVER! This will sell nice on E-bay

* * *

**~Below the surface: Yugi's POV~**

"Yugi, come here, I need some help." I walked over and saw that Ryou was trying to help Mailk lift a thick piece of metal, I smiled and walked over and grabbed the thick metal and lifted it with no problem.

"You are really useful for a robot." my eyes dropped to the ground when Malik said that, only then did he know that he said something wrong and covered his mouth, "Yugi I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I held up my hand.

"It's alright Malik, yes it still hurts to know that I'm a robot, but at least I can do things to help people." Ryou looked at me with uncertainty.

"But Yugi, we care for you so much, we don't want to lose you again, and hurting you was how we lost you last time." I looked at Ryou and smiled.

"I know Ryou, but I learned my lesson when you brought me back to life, and besides, the people who live under the city of Domino need me and I can't run away from that." I turned around and dragged the huge piece of metal back to the hideout.

Yes, I'm a robot, my name is Yugi Moto, about a year ago a war started up, my family was trying to escape but I got separated from my family and met up with Ryou and Malik, my two best friends in the entire world. I had tried to avoid them because they had teased me about being a game freak about robot games, I wondered why they started teasing me, I mean they are my best friends. Everyone was retreating to the safety shelter, but I didn't make it there, as I was making my way to the shelter I was caught in an explosion and was badly wounded.

Ryou and Malik had seen me get caught in the explosion and went to see if they could find me, they did, but they had to take me to Seto's place because I was badly wounded, Seto examined me and told my friends that the only way to save me was to give me robot parts and possibly replace some of my organs with mechanical ones , Ryou and Malik apologized to me and told me what Seto told them and I agreed and accepted their apology.

After a few months I was able to walk, and with the help of Seto, I was feeling like my old self, but that night I cried myself to sleep because I remembered why I was still alive, it took me awhile to accept the fact that I had asked for this. But in this form I am able to help others that live under Domino City, people who were seen as criminals or couldn't stay on the surface were ether thrown out or sent to live under the city.

Everyone that lives under Domino knows that I'm a humanoid and they all promised to keep my humanity a secret, but in return, I am to help construct buildings for the people to live in, I don't mind but everyone likes me just the same. Me, Ryou and Malik are part of a searching squad that looks around for scrap metal that's lying around the area, and we were having much luck, there were others on our squad, Mai, Joey and Ishizu.

"Hey, Yug' come ova here and look at what we found." Joey yelled from across the abandon street, I ran over and saw that Joey was pointing towards an old limousine, I looked at Joey and smiled.

"This is perfect Joey, wait right here." I walked over to the car and held my hand out to touch it.

"Are ya goin' to do dat thing wit your skills?" I nodded and closed my eyes, a blue light began to form in my hand and flowed through the metal, the entire car began to glow and suddenly the engine started up.

"Nice job Yugi," Ishizu said putting her hand on my shoulder. "And you too Joey, now we have something to carry most of the scrap metal that we find." I gave her a great big smile and got in the back of the car, Joey made a dash for the driver's seat, but Ishizu beat him to it, "I don't think so, if you're driving, you're most likely going to drive us off of a cliff, get in the back." Joey growled but climbed in the back.

"Now lets go find Ryou, Malik and Mai." I said buckling up, Ishizu stepped on the gas and we were off.

* * *

**~Up above the surface: Atem's POV~**

"Atem, Bakura, Marik, Seth, and Jono! Get back here and apologize right now!" me and the others were currently running away from my father, Aknamkanon, who was really pissed at us because we ruined his matchmaker date with a woman. But who cares, as long as we don't have to have to have that woman as our mother we're happy, even if we have to face our father's wrath.

"That was the best prank we've pulled on her yet!" Jono declared closing the door that leads to our secret hideout.

"You said it, it's too bad that she'll be leaving." Seth said sitting in one of the chairs with a smile.

"Maybe our 'father' will get a new matchmaker date and we can ruin _that_ one!" Bakura declared giving Marik and high five.

"I don't think so," we froze and turned towards the voice. "You five have caused enough trouble already, that's the tenth date that you've scared away from this house! I'm trying to find a wife and that woman could've been her!" our father was red in anger, I tried escaping from the room in the shadows but he caught me and grabbed my ear.

"Owww, ow, ouch, THAT HURTS!" I yelled.

"And _YOU_ are always the one to make them run away screaming their lungs out, so for punishment, you have to go through the survival test." my eyes widened.

"The survival punishment, are you nuts? I'm not going down to where those freaky robots reside, they might kill me!" my father didn't even look at me.

"Well you should've thought about them before you decided to ruin all my dates, and your brothers will be joining you because they were in on the whole thing. The survival limit is three weeks and that's final." he left the room without a second glance, I turned around and saw my brothers mouths hanging open.

"Man, that guy reeaally knows how to ruin a persons fun doesn't he." Marik said with a sigh.

"Well we'd better start packing for the test, lets go." Seth said heading towards his room, we followed suit.

"We should probably shower too." Jono declared heading into his room.

* * *

**~The next Day~**

"Well this place is really cleaner than I would've thought." Seth said stepping off of the bus.

"You said it, this place looks more like a couple of abandon streets to me." Marik said stepping next to him. We had just been transferred to the underground city and were looking for a place to stay for the next two weeks.

"Clean or not, this place is still a dump!" Bakura yelled kicking a piece of scrap metal.

"Cool it hot shot, getting mad is not going to make the weeks go by faster, although I wish that it would." Seth said walking ahead.

"This is going to be three veerrry long weeks." I said to myself, I ran after the others and day one began.

"I am frickn' tired of this place, I want to get out of here!" Bakura kicked an old sofa and stepped on a rat that ran past.

"It's only been a day and you are already going hysterical." Jono said conking him on the head.

"So what, I just want to get out of this place-wow what the heck are those people doing?" we looked in the direction of his gaze and saw a huge group of people collecting scrap metal and tossing them onto a carriage that was being pulled by a huge horse.

"I don't know," Marik said. "But maybe they can help us get to the surface so we can relax up there," he pointed his thumb upward. "Instead of down here." he then jerked his thumb down to the ground.

"Here, here, now let's go ask where da best place to sleep an ta get som' food is, our fatha' always said dat des people have as much food as we do on da surface!" Jono said raising his fist in the air. We walked over to the people and tried to get their attention.

"Um, hello, can you tell us where the best place to sleep and get a meal is?" The people looked at us, some of them looked at us up and down while the rest just glared.

"Lookie what we got here, some surfacers by the looks of their clothes, get em boys!" the strangers lunged at us and held us down, the man who had issued the order kneeled next to me and spoke in my ear, "you're a pretty sight, too bad we have to follow rules down here and report all of you, but maybe I can ask them if I can have you." I shivered.

_ *This guy is _gay_! Oh my god get him away from me!*_

"Come on boys, we got to show Ishizu and the court what we found." the men hauled us onto the carriage and got the horses going, the leader, from what I think was sitting too close for my comfort, he tried to sneak his hand up my shirt!

I was grateful once we arrived at our destination, I quite literally jumped off of the carriage and ran to the other side of it to stay away from the gay man, just then a teen with brown hair came down the stairs and motioned for the men to stay where they were.

"Nice job, here you all go." he tossed them a couple of cigaret packs and turned towards us, when his eyes fell on us he nearly fell down, "I-I don't believe it, they look just like..." I didn't hear the rest of what he said because he motioned for the men behind him to grab us, when we were in his men's grip they took us inside the building. When we got to our destination we were seated in front of one of those business tables and were buckled in, so if we thought of escaping we would have to take off the buckle, and if we did that a red light on the back of our chairs would turn red.

"Now, let's start shall we?" the woman known as Ishizu said folding her hands.

"But the others aren't here, like Mai, Joey, Malik, Ryou, and everyone else, shouldn't we wait for them?" the lady shook her head.

"I don't think they should be, for these peoples appearances would shock them greatly, so make sure that Joey, Malik, Ryou, Seto, and Yugi don't come to this meeting." I looked at my brothers and we all shared the same confused.

Just then and loud noise was heard from outside the door behind us, we were already creeped out as it was, we didn't need another surprise, the doors burst open and we saw a guy that looked just like Jono wrestling a man twice his size! The teen had the man in a head lock and was currently sitting on top of him.

"Joey, what is the meaning of this?" Ishizu stood up and ran towards him, the said teen looked up at her and grinned.

"Well, dis guy was tryin' to get in to da food supply and tried ta escape wit a few bucks, dats what's goin' on." the men in the room ran to pick the man up and take him somewhere unknown to us, the teen looked at us, "more trespassers, can I take care of em?" the teen cracked his knuckles and looked at us, he obviously couldn't see our faces.

"No, you can't, now I need you to make sure that everyone on this sheet including yourself stays out of this meeting." Joey took the paper and cocked his eyebrow at whatever names were on that paper.

"Ok, what is so important dat me an my buds can't come to dis meeting?" Ishizu sighed.

"You don't need to know." I heard the dirty blond teen growl.

"I do need ta know, if ya don't want me and my squad to come to dis meetn' den we deserve ta know!" then a voice called out.

"We all deserve to know what Joey?" I couldn't see the face of the teen that just came in, but I could tell he was a pushover just by his voice.

"Ishizu is sayin' dat we don't need ta know why we aren't allow at dis meetn', an I say we do!" Then another new voice appeared.

"That's bullshit sis, give us a good reason why we shouldn't be here at this meeting and _maybe _we'll go, but if it isn't good enough, we're staying here." this boy was obviously the brother of Ishizu.

"I don't have to give you a reason, now go back to our house." the boys humped.

"NO, n-o, we are not going unless you tell us why." a voice that was _very_ identical to Seth's voice declared.

"Fine, I guess there's no stopping you five from knowing-wait where's Yugi?" I listened to see if this 'Yugi' was really that important.

"I thought he was right behind-hey look," the pushover voice said. "There's a messenger with-A RED TAGGED LETTER! EEEE!" just then everyone started to panic and run all over the room.

"HEY! WE STILL EXIST HERE! DON"T YOU DARE FORGET ABOUT US!" Marik suddenly yelled, causing the whole room to go silent.

"Who are they Ishizu?" a new voice asked, I heard a sigh from Ishizu.

"Oh good, your ok, anyways these people are surfacers, they were found wandering around area 26." there was silence in the room and a few gasps.

"Area 26! But that's the area that leads to the surface!" the identical voice of Seth's declared.

"I know Seto, but that's why they were brought here. Men unbind them but stay close to them." as the men unbound us Marik was becoming more rough, when he was free, he ran over and clung to Bakura as if he was a life line.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." Bakura said through gritted teeth.

"No, you safe, people stay away from you, you safe, me safe." I face-palmed and sighed, Marik was having his crazy hour of the day.

"Seth, do you have his pills?" Seth dug into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of the crazy person's medicine, I turned towards Marik. "Marik, take your pills and you'll feel much better." the sand blond shook his head.

"NOOOOO! MEDICINE IS EVIL! I'LL DIE IF I TAKE IT! DON'T KILL ME I BEG OF YOU! HAVE MERCY!" I was starting to get agitated, I turned to Jono.

"You tinking what I'm tinking?" Jono must of known what I was going to say, we turned to Mairk and Bakura, Seth backed up a little and Bakura looked like he would kill us for this later.

"I suggest to everyone to get behind a cover of some kind, LIKE NOW!" He yelled and ducked behind one of the chairs we were in.

* * *

**~Yugi's POV~  
**

"I suggest to everyone to get behind a cover of some kind, LIKE NOW!" the teen that looked like Seto yelled and ducked behind one of the chairs that they had been strapped in, I blinked before running over and ducking underneath the table, as soon as I was under it I heard a shout.

"GET THEM!" I peeked out from under the table cloth and saw teens that looked like Ryou and Malik getting tackled by two other teens that looked like Joey and myself. I was joined under the table by Malik and not too long after, we were joined by Ryou.

"Those people are CRAZY I tell you!" Malik declared when Ryou had settled himself.

"I agree, they are insane! That guy that looks like me is chaotic!" Ryou yelled, Malik gave a sigh that said he had more to complain about.

"You think you got it tough, that teen that looks like me is an insane psychopath, not to mention just a crazy idiot!" Malik yelled over all of the noise.

"The only sane ones are Joey's, Yugi's, and Seto's look alikes!" Ryou practically screamed.

"Hey, look at that." Malik said pointing at something the newcomers were doing.

Our look alikes were holding down the crazy Malik copy while trying to shove some pills down his throat, which he was too stubborn to take!

"Noooo, I won't take them, I'll die!" I mentally sighed.

"No you won't Marik, the doctor wouldn't of prescribed them to you if they kill you, now take the goddamn pills!" Seto's copy explained.

"Hey Yugi, your good with getting the younger kids to eat their pills, why don't you try it on this guy." Ryou suggested, I turned to him as if he was a mad man.

"Are you crazy Ryou! There is no way it'll work on him, it only worked with the younger ones because they're kids!" Malik put his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on Yugi, at least give it a try." I sighed in defeat as I crawled out from under my hiding spot and grabbed a bottle of water and a biscuit and walked over to the teens. The Ryou copy was the first to notice me.

"Wow, hey Atem, you even have a look alike." my copy looked at me with a glare.

"What do _you_ want?" he snapped.

"Uh, m-my friends suggested that I should help you with your problem." Malik's copy looked at me with fear.

"Why pick you out of all of the others?" Seto's copy asked.

"Uh ...well I uh..." I was completely out of ideas.

"Hey, all of you, leave the room so Marik has some room!" Ryou's copy yelled at everyone but me.

Once everyone left, I turned to him to ask him why he really asked them to leave, but he stopped me before I got that far.

"Now tell us why they chose you, I saw a couple other people who could help, but I never imagined _you_ ?" I could feel my anger rise, I swear that was an insult! But I wouldn't let my anger get the best of me.

"I don't see what could be wrong with me." the teen cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course you don't, nobody ever sees anything wrong with themselves." I was about to give the guy a killer glare, but decided against it.

"So," Seto's copy said changing the subject, "how did you say you were capable of helping us with our problem?" I turned to him.

"I didn't."

"Then help us already." the teen said flatly.

"Fine," I walked over to Malik's copy and kneeled next to him, "do you like biscuits?" I asked, the Malik look alike nodded in exasperation.

"Yes, yes I do, me loves biscuits!" I smiled and crossed my legs while opening the biscuit a little bit.

"Then will you eat your pills if they're in the biscuit?" the teen thought about it before nodded.

"Yes, yes I will." I smiled in victory, I held out my hand to Seto's copy for the pills.

"Can I have the pills please?" the tall teen looked at me with interest before putting the pills in my hand, "thank you." I turned back to the Malik copy and stuffed the pills inside and handed it over to him. He took no time in taking the biscuit and scarfing it down, when he was done, his friends looked at me with disbelief.

"How did you do that?" the Seto copy asked.

"Simple, I've had practice with the younger ones when they refused to eat something." I explain flatly.

"Hey, do you think you could show us around the place, we'll be needing the help considering that we're going to be here for three weeks." I looked at them.

"Why are you down here anyways, surfacers _never_ come down here." Ryou's look alike sighed and growled.

"Well, we were just having some fun scaring off our adoptive father's newest date and he got angry and sent us down here as punishment." my mouth dropped to the floor.

"Why would you scared your father's date?" the teens looked at each other and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you see, we really don't like women like the ladies that father has been dating, so we got rid of them by scaring them off." the Ryou look alike said.

"And if you spent a day with them, you'd know why." the Seto copy said w/ a shiver.

"Eh?" I simply said.

"I mean those women wouldn't let us wrestle or play games, they would make us go outside to play. And they wouldn't let us stay up till nine o'clock like our father allows, they make us go to bed at seven thirty, can you believe it, _seven thirty_ what a ripoff!" the teen that looked like Malik said growling.

"Not to mention the times they wouldn't let us go swimming at the pool on our own, if we wanted to go swimming, they had to go with us. They also wouldn't let us have any sweets after dinner, no ice cream, no cookies, no cake or pie, _nothing_!" my look alike said throwing his arms in the air for emphasis.

"Must be hard, it's actually better down here than it is up there, down here we can all stay up till eleven forty-five, and we are also allowed to play anywhere as long as we say where we're going. We're also allowed to go to the swimming pools without an adult, but like I said, we have to tell an adult where we're going. Other than that, we can practically do whatever we want as long as we keep the adults informed." I said proudly, I smiled as I thought of everything me and my friends do when we're not gathering metal and other stuff that is needed by the undergrounders.

"Swimming 'pools'." the Malik copy asked.

"Yeah, all of our pools are small so we made a bunch of them." I smiled, but it vanished as I wondered what these teen's names were.

"Cool." the albino said.

"Hey, not trying to barge, but what are your name's?"

"My name's Seth Sennin, and these are my brothers, Atem Sennin," he pointed to my copy, "Bakura Sennin," the Ryou copy, "Marik Sennin," the Malik copy, "and Jono Sennin." he pointed to the last teen, which looked like Joey, I looked at all of them.

"Oh, I completely forgot, I need to go!" I said slightly louder than I wanted to and ran out of the room.

"_HEY_! Get back here you little twirp!" Bakura yelled running after me, along with Marik, Seth, Jono and Atem, who lingered at the back of the line. I kept running until I came to a old forgotten room, I looked behind me to see if the surfacers had followed me, but they were nowhere in sight.

As I stepped into the room, I took a deep breath and walked over to the window where a windowsill couch laid. I laid on top of the couch and closed my eyes remembering how my mother loved rooms with windowsill couches. I looked over at the wall where a picture of a woman with amethyst hair and crimson eyes.

"Hi mom." was all I could let out, I stared out the window to prevent myself from crying and looked at the clock tower, which read nine forty-seven.

_*Is it really that late?*_ I shrugged and closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

DeathAngelYugi: Where is he?

Yugi: Who?

DeathAngelYugi: That bitch of a man Yami

Bakura: Can I get some tips on how to embarrass Yami?

DeathAngelYugi: Sure, but you'll need some better equipment than what you have on you

Bakura and Marik pull out numbers of guns and knives which DeathAngelYugi takes them all away

Bakura/Marik:HEY! THAT'S HIGH QUALITY DEATH EQUIPMENT!

DeathAngelYugi: Not if your trying to embarrassing a 3000 year old Pharaoh there not

Bakura: What are you getting at?

DeathAngelYugi: Just remember to come to my secret chat room next chapter (if I get that far)

Marik: Bitch

DeathAngelYugi: Love you too, by the way the password is "Chewy Chocolate" (leaves)

Yugi: (turns to readers) Well, please review so that Bakura and Marik don't use me as a rage reliever (runs away from the two said teens)


	2. SOOOOOO Sorry, bad news

Dear Readers,

I have to say this, I'm REALLY unable to update due to high school pushing its way onto me. Plus with all of the work I have to do on my laptop, I'm unable to update any of my stories.

Plus I'm not so sure I should continue this story. With not having the time, I'm wondering if I should even keep this story UP.

But, I won't take it down without reason.

If you wish to keep reading my story, get at least three other readers who want more of my story, and a reason as to why I should continue the story, then PM me.

I'll won't set a time limit, so you'll have all the time in the world.

But yeah, I'm just not having the time to update my story, thinking that I shouldn't continue this story and is giving you the chance to prove that I should continue this story.

Sincerely,

And Truthfully sorry that this isn't an update,

Yami's Devil


End file.
